


It's Saturday Night

by StarTrekkin08



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Forest Sex, Gen, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shore Leave, The Adventures of Captain Proton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:00:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24726385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrekkin08/pseuds/StarTrekkin08
Summary: Kathryn and Chakotay have an intimate moment. What could go wrong?
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway, Harry Kim & Tom Paris
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	It's Saturday Night

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lunchtime Interlude: Part 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409549) by [gijane7702](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gijane7702/pseuds/gijane7702). 



> Sooo gijane7702 has this cool series called the, "Interludes" series and gave me permission to bounce off the second story. 
> 
> Check the series out at: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762738
> 
> Thanks!

He pressed a few buttons and quickly and pulled her inside.

"Here?"

"Here," he said with a musky voice.

Chakotay and Kathryn had just started dating but they had kept it to themselves. Many of the crew were on overnight shore leave at the moment on the Tuia planet.

"Computer, natural forest scene. No animals. Add two thick comforters, stretched out on the ground, on top of each other. Add five pillows on top of the comforters of various sizes and shapes towards on side."

In front of them, the scene was set.

He guided her arms over to an evergreen tree until her back was pressed firmly against it.

"I'm liking this shore leave more and more," Kathryn smiled.

"Me, too," he said. They kissed with her arms still pinned at her sides.

"Mmm. Coffee ice cream," Chakotay licked his lips, "So sweet. So delicious." She giggled and he went in for some more.

"Pistachio...interesting combination," she said between kisses.

"I want to taste all of you," Chakotay said and he slowly unzipped her uniform jacket.

Her heartbeat started to flutter. "I'd like that," Kathryn said.

He tugged on the shoulders of her jacket and shrugged it off.

"Captain, you're out of uniform," he raised his eyebrows and nodded and tucked in his lips.

"Oh, am I?" She looked down. "Not quite all the way."

"I'm afraid you'll have to be reprimanded," he said.

"Yeah? By who?" She teased.

He kissed her all while taking off a pip and let it fall onto the floor.

"By me, liutenant," and he gave her a few spanks.

"Oof!" She said. They stung a little.

She felt his hand move toward her back and the zipper of her shirt travel down. Chakotay peeled it forward, exposing her.

His jaw dropped slightly before resuming his act. "A red laced bra, lieutenant?"

She gave a sassy smug look and said, "It's still regulation."

He moved her short hair to the side to get more access and his mouth closed in on her left neck. She let out a sigh as he sucked on her neck. Chakotay worked down along her shoulder. When he reached the end of her shoulder, he started again on the other side. Chakotay used his right hand to grip her left breast as he continued with her shoulder.

"Oh, Chakotay," she moaned.

He grabbed her other breast into his left hand and muttered, "You taste so good. Are you wearing a new perfume?"

"Do you like it?"

"Absolutely. It's intoxicating."

"And it's all under regulation."

"Mmm," he said and he mouthed her chest, placing kisses at the cusps of her bra. "Tasty."

Kathryn felt his hands grab her sides and she placed her hands around his neck.

His kisses trailed down her stomach and he had to get on his knees to kiss her belly button. Her hands followed his shoulders down. She felt herself squirm.

"Ticklish?" Chakotay asked.

"Perhaps."

He unzipped the zipper of her pants while he was still down. He slid her pants down.

He looked up at her. "Matching panties? Nice."

She smiled and he went back to concentrating on the half-naked body in front of him. Chakotay removed her shoes and socks and set them aside, taking the pants away from her ankles. Kathryn felt his lips kiss the top of her panty line before he grabbed and tightly squeezed her ass. He slowly nibbled at the lips between her thighs to tease her over her panties.

She let out a great moan.

He stood up once again. "We'll save that for another time."

His hand slipped under her panties and his finger prodded into her.

"Oh!" She exclaimed as he worked under her. Her legs started to give weigh. He slipped his hand out of her and tore off his jacket. She helped him with his shirts. They continued their kisses and they managed to strip him down to his boxers.

"It looks like you're out of uniform, too, commander," she said as she stroked his chest.

"Appears so," he pressed his body against hers.

She reached down and grabbed his length, building up a moderate squeeze.

"It looks like you'll need some punishment, too."

She stroked him and saw him close his eyes a bit.

"I'll take it," he says.

Kathryn continued and Chakotay mouthed her neck, even giving her some light bites. She stopped and grabbed his face in order to taste his tongue.

Chakotay lifted her legs up around his waist and walked towards the comforters. He carefully lowered himself onto his knees and folded her onto her back.

Her chest rose and fell as he looked at the image before him.

"You are a goddess, Kathryn."

She eyed him and said, "And you're a fox."

"I thought you said I was a bear?"

"Not at this minute," Kathryn smiled.

Chakotay moved down to brace himself over her. He pecked her with kisses on her cheek, shoulder blades, and busts.

She squealed.

"You're wild. I'll need to tame you "

He reached under her and unclasped her bra. Very slowly, he slid the straps down her shoulders, making sure his fingers dragged across her arms. Her skin tingled as he watched the fire in his eyes. His hands continued downward and slid his hands under her panties and onto her butt. Chakotay lifted her hips and worked them over the curves of her ass. He then mosied the red lace panties over her legs and finally off her body. When he did, he made sure his fingers gripped and stroked her on his way back up to her.

"Your turn," Kathryn said. She slid his boxers down as far as he could before he did the rest.

His eyes burned for her and he growled, "Spread those legs of yours for inspection."

"Yes, sir," she said huskily.

Kathryn separated her thighs and she saw Chakotay's dimpled smile when she added the, "sir."

"Computer, give me two pieces of black silk ribbon, four inches wide, a foot-and-a-half long."

The pieces appeared in his hand. Kathryn's eyes widened in surprise.

"I can't have you interfere with my inspection," he teased and she nodded.

Chakotay lifted her hand over and behind her head and gently tied her wrists together with a piece of silk. Then he wrapped the other around her eyes and tied it behind her head.

He pressed his girth against her entrance but he did not enter just yet. She felt his mouth join her breasts and suck on them. Chakotay then moved down and he said, "Maybe I will it inspect it this time," and danced with lips and tongue on and around her clit.

Chakotay was teasing her relentlessly, twisting her nipples, making her wonder when he was going to do it. Then, after he stopped with his mouth, he shoved himself in. Her body arched back and he slid a small pillow under Kathryn. He propped her waist and ass up and continued to thrust.

Chakotay's arms held onto her thighs and gradually braced against them as he squeezed her cheeks apart. Then, Kathryn moved her legs around his waist. His penetrations went deep and her pleasurable cries let out.

"It looks like my inspection has found something," he panted.

Chakotay quickened his pace and she lobbed her tied wrists around his neck. Kathryn started to thrust against him; their hips moved together in unison.

He quickly moved her ankles over each of his shoulders and continued. The moaning sounds she made were guttural.

They were in the thick of it when Chakotay heard a noise that did not emanate from the woman in front of him. He looked behind and over his shoulder to catch a flash of Harry Kim's face. Harry started to run among but stumbled and tripped in the forest.

"Harry? What is it? What- holy fuck!"

Tom Paris saw Chakotay's naked backside as he flung a comforter around he and his companion. His eyes traveled to the red uniforms, confirming who had been in the holodeck.

He caught Chakotay's face and yelled to Harry, "Shit! _Run_!"

Tom started to run and tried to pick up Harry as they started to run.

"You will do **NO** such thing! Stop and go to attention. With eyes closed. That's an order!" Chakotay bellowed.

One set of footsteps stopped but the other pair was still walking.

Chakotay added, "You don't want me to tackle you right now."

All of the steps stopped.

"Well, it's been real, Harry."

"Shut up, Tom!" Chakotay yelled.

Chakotay had managed to untie Kathryn's wrists and quickly let her legs down as soon as saw Harry. He hopefully figured that where Harry was, that he couldn't see anything else other than her feet and hands, as her face had been placed against the sweat of his chest at the time. He just managed to unwrap the both of them with the sides of the comforter when Tom came.

He untied her hands and she took off her blindfold as he found their nearby underwear while the men were at attention.

She gave a smirk on her blushed face at Chakotay's irate face at being disturbed and not being able to finish making love. He put a finger to his lips, telling her not to say a word.

He put on his boxers and scurried to their uniforms while Kathryn slipped her panties and bra back on.

'Fuck. Where is that pip I took off her collar? There it is,' he grumbled in his head as he scoured the ground. Chakotay brought her clothes over to her and shoes and went back to put in his own.

They quickly dressed and Chakotay helped her up. He was still a bit livid and she placed a hand on his cheek to calm him down. He fixed her hair a little.

He gave a sigh and mouthed and pointed, 'Stay here.'

She nodded and Chakotay walked over and in front the doomed men.

"Keep your eyes closed," He ordered first and then said, "What the _hell_ were you doing, barging in here?" Chakotay said in a serious tone as he crossed his arms. He had them close their eyes so they wouldn't look for Kathryn... and so that his erect penis could settle back down.

Tom cleared his throat and said, "To see what was holding up our Captain Proton holodeck time, sir." He added, "The holodeck doors were not locked."

He heard Chakotay growl and say, "You two couldn't have just sent a message through the panel?"

Harry said, "Well, since...it was you and- ," his face grimaced, knowing that he just revealed they they knew who was in the holodeck, "...we figured we'd just ask you. We didn't expect anything...like...THAT... to be going on."

"Me and **who** , _ensign_?"

"The captain," Tom replied for him when Harry struggled to reply.

"I **asked** Harry."

Harry mumbled, "The captain."

"What did you see, Harry? Open your eyes."

"N-nothing. I saw nothing."

"Your eyes were open. I saw them. They were wide open, like a deer in front of a hover car at night."

Tom snickered and Chakotay said, "Tom, why don't you open your eyes and share?"

He opened his eyes and coolly said, "Share what?"

"What you saw."

Tom said, "I saw your ass, commander," as seriously as he possibly could.

"Anything else?"

"Feet and hands."

"I bet my ass looks better than yours, especially when my foot is no longer in it, liutenant!" Chakotay barked.

Tom bit his lip.

"Harry?" Chakotay brought him back on the hook.

"I saw what Tom saw... and a thigh."

Chakotay nodded and placed his hands on his sides.

"Captain, what do you advise we do about this situation?"

Tom and Harry's eyes went wide because they realized and remembered that she was still in the room.

"Well, commander," she walked over and stood beside him to face the men. Harry looked scarred and scared shitless. Tom had a oddly curious look.

"I guess we should leave them to their, 'Captain Proton,' time. Which chapter is it?"

"Chapter 17: The Caverns of Doom," Harry mumbled.

Kathryn gave a smirk with a twinkle in her eye and looked at Chakotay.

"Well, it was our fault the holodeck wasn't locked in the first place, even though they could've messaged on the comm. So, they're off the hook...as long as they keep their mouths shut." She looked at Harry who nodded. She stepped in front of Tom with a stare and he nodded.

"Good. Because if I-," then she looked at Chakotay, "-or Chakotay hear even a **whisper** or of any bets being made, you are going to wish you were stuck in those caverns."

"Yes, ma'am," they both said.

Kathryn nodded and walked towards the exit, stopping to make sure Chakotay was following her. He was...after giving them a death glare.

Once the holodeck doors closed, she put her hand on his arm and said, "We have unfinished business to take care of. Your quarters or mine?"

Chakotay smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Written 6/13-6/14/2020.
> 
> I don't own rights to Voyager.


End file.
